humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameos
In most games, Humongous Entertainment placed many cameos relating to games from other series they made. Some of these cameos are obvious while others are more difficult to spot. Cameos include clickpoints, video clips, references, and other easter eggs. Here is a list of these cameos. From Junior Adventure Games Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise *In the area on the tree house, there is a telescope. Sometimes when Fatty Bear looks through the telescope, he will see Putt-Putt on the moon. *Sometimes clicking the picture on the door to Kayla's bedroom will reveal a drawing of Putt-Putt. *At the end of the credits, Fatty Bear will ride on Putt-Putt across the screen. When clicked, Putt-Putt honks and Fatty Bear waves. ''Putt-Putt Goes to the Moon'' *Clicking on the rightmost chimney of the fireworks factory makes a cloud of smoke come out. Sometimes the cloud looks like Fatty Bear's head. *In the Cosmic Dust Diner, there is an arcade game known as Bear Stormin' starring Fatty Bear. *The machine in Buzz and Glo's Do-it-yourself Beauty Shop can make a customer's head look like Fatty Bear's head with a mask and snorkel. ''Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds'' *Sometimes at the beginning of the game, Freddi will meet a fish who looks and sounds very similar to Putt-Putt named Jason (named after the voice actor, Jason, at the time). *A bucket on the beach makes sand castles that sometimes form into Putt-Putt. *Clicking on a tapestry in the castle sometimes makes it show a picture of Putt-Putt. *Clicking a pillar in King Crab's throne room will occasionally morph to show Fatty Bear or Putt-Putt. *Clicking on a picture on the wall inside the sunken ship sometimes turns it into a picture of Fatty Bear eating a cake. *A black circle next to a spilled barrel in the sunken ship will occasionally reveal Putt-Putt saying "I'm going to the zoo!" This foreshadows Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo. (In some localized versions, there's a honking instead) *In the end credits, clicking on bubbles will sometimes reveal Fatty Bear, Putt-Putt, and Buzzy the Knowledge Bug. Sometimes, popping Putt-Putt will make him honk his horn. ''Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo'' *At Baldini's shop, Freddi Fish will appear when the gumball machine is clicked. *Buzzy speaks on the radio of making a field trip in the Cartown Zoo. *The second frame of the Cartown Zoo billboard advertises Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds. *There is two more frames on the billboard featuring Fatty Bear. One refers to "Skinny Bear" from the Pep-Ercizer. Another features Fatty Bear ripping into a bag of Humongous Chips. *Another frame advertises Buzzy's Junior Field Trips. *During the "Welcome to the Zoo" song, Freddi Fish will appear to perform a flip. *Also during the song, it shows Humongous Entertainment merchandise including t-shirts featuring Putt-Putt, Fatty Bear, and Freddi Fish. *In the main Grasslands area, clicking on a lake will make Poseidon emerge. Sometimes, he will pull Freddi Fish out of his mouth and toss her into the water. *In a hockey game against the polar bear, sometimes the announcer will call to Fatty Bear. *In the area where Zanzibar is stuck, clicking on the ice sheet to the right of the center waterfall will sometimes show a scene featuring Freddi Fish and Luther. When a submarine comes, the fish scream and swim away. *In the rapids when Putt-Putt is sucked into the whirlpool, Freddi and Luther appear to help Putt-Putt back to the water surface. *Sometimes when Putt-Putt looks in the telescope at the top of the waterfall, he will see Freddi talking to Sam the pelican. *In the credits, there is a page where Fatty Bear is trying to hide from Outback Al. ''Freddi Fish 2: The Case of the Haunted Schoolhouse'' *At the chalkboard in the school, two of the stamps are Putt-Putt and the lunchbox with Pajama Sam's face. *In the school's locker room, sometimes Putt-Putt will appear when the locker below the safety scissors is clicked on. *In the same locker room, a lunchbox with Pajama Sam's face emerges from the locker on the right when clicked on. *In the room right before the pipe room containing the cork within the school basement, sometimes an animation of Pajama Sam whipping his flashlight appears when the picture frame is clicked. *In the area with the fish hook, clicking the large rock on the left sometimes reveals a television screen showing Putt-Putt driving along the road. He honks his horn and Pep barks. *In the movie theater, a video clip advertising SPY Fox can be viewed. *At the end, one of the stolen toys is Fatty Bear plushie. ''Pajama Sam in "No Need to Hide When it's Dark Outside" *During the first cutscene in Pajama Sam's bedroom, as Sam looks around the room you can see a stuffed Fatty Bear. *In Pajama Sam's bedroom, sometimes the picture above the closet shows Freddi Fish and Luther, and also sometimes Codfish Commando from Freddi Fish 2. *On the first screen for the Land of Darkness, there is a baseball cap in the left corner. Clicking it will briefly make it say "Putt-Putt" (with his signature horn honk), "Sam" (Playing part of one of the "Land of Darkness" songs), or "Freddi Fish" (Playing part of Freddi Fish 2's intro theme). Even Spy Fox (Playing part of Spy Fox Theme). In addition it also shows the Humongous Entertainment logo (With a group of people singing, "It's Humongous!"). *On the second screen in the Land of Darkness, clicking the hole in a plank on the bridge will cause Freddi Fish or Luther to jump through into the river. *At the place where Sam and Otto exit the waterfall area via geyser, clicking on the crystals at the bottom middle of the screen will make a pencil appear and occasionally draw the face of Codfish Commando from Freddi Fish 2. *There is a box with a picture of Fatty Bear on it on a shelf in the potion lab. *At the entrance to Darkness' Room, there is a figure of Putt-Putt on the shelf. When clicked, Pep appears and barks. ''SPY Fox in "Dry Cereal" *On the deck party, a remix of the theme from Pajama Sam's bedroom is played as a waltz. Also, it is sometimes played in Greek Cantina after trading a sheet of waltz music for the tango music during the Car Chase path. *In SPY Corp' Mobile Command Center clicking on a speaker will play one of several voice clips, one of which is a woman saying, "Pajama Sam, please report to the main office". *One of the attacks of Cock-A-Doodle Fu is known as the Pajama Slam. It shows Hong Kong Doodle posed in a haughty position with his arms crossed. The icon in the top left of the page is a lunchbox. ''Putt-Putt Travels Through Time'' *In Putt-Putt's garage, clicking on the mirror on the left shows SPY Fox, Freddi and Luther. *Clicking the grass the cow is eating shows Buzzy appearing and saying, "Cow". *In the Tire Flats' general store, there is a jack-in-a-box on the shelf. Clicking on it causes Pajama Sam to pop out. *In the Future, there is a telescope viewing constellations. Sometimes constellations of Freddi Fish and Luther, Pajama Sam, SPY Fox, and William the Kid appear. *In the Future's library, the last story on the computer features Pajama Sam. *Also, in "The Hero" story, there is a shirt with Freddi Fish on it and another shirt with Pajama Sam's face. *In "The Pig" story the pig has a "pet rock" that looks like the rocks in Pajama Sam 1 and 2. *In the Future's museum, Putt-Putt will sometimes ask Art T. Fact about Pajama Man comic books, Fatty Bears, and a SPY Fox decoder ring. *During the credits, clicking on the world map sometimes shows SPY Fox's icon and Fish Gordon's symbol from Freddi Fish 2. *Also in the credits, clicking on the fish tank shows Freddi Fish. *In the credits, clicking on the lunch bag will make Carrot, from the Pajama Sam series pop up. Carrot also appears briefly during the Time Continuum song. *Another credits example is when clicking on the comic book, the last page shows a panel with Freddi Fish. ''Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell'' *Posters of Putt-Putt and Russian Blue can be seen in the jail. *Clicking on a jack-in-the-box in the funhouse at the carnival causes Pajama Sam, SPY Fox, or Buzzy the Knowledge Bug to pop out. *In the area with Horst Fedders, there are three smaller volcanoes before the large, accessible volcano. Clicking on the front-most volcano will show Putt-Putt, Fatty Bear, or SPY Fox. *In the end credits, clicking on bubbles will sometimes reveal SPY Fox, Pajama Sam, Fatty Bear, Putt-Putt, and Buzzy the Knowledge Bug. Sometimes, popping them will make SPY Fox's theme play, Pajama Sam say "G' Night!", Fatty Bear say "Tada!", Putt-Putt honk his horn, and Buzzy say "I'm Buzzy the Knowledge Bug!" respectively. *On the organ, one of the instrument choices show Pep's head. ''Putt-Putt Enters the Race'' *The toy store has a Fatty Bear toy. *The loudspeaker near Redline Rick plays a tune of Ashley Webber's theme from Backyard Sports, one of the songs by the Zoo Penguins, and a marching sound by the flies in the stinking lily from Let's Explore The Jungle. ''Spy Fox 2: Some Assembly Required'' *In the first room of Dotty Dash the microfish's house, clicking on the lounge chair to the left will sometimes play a music clip of the Fatty Bear-based level from Putt-Putt and Pep's Balloon-O-Rama. *In "Things From Space" there is sometimes a constellation of Putt-Putt, Luther or Pajama Sam in the background. *There is a picture of Pajama Man from the Pajama Sam ''series with a dog face outside of the photo booth. *In the fan room, Mr. Bigpig will appear in an air vent. *Clicking on the trash can will play the plan flying over the ocean from Spy Fox 1. ''Pajama Sam 3: You Are What You Eat From Your Head to Your Feet: *There is a picture of Fatty Bear on a box on a shelf in the pantry. *In the office of the kidney beans, clicking on the computer screen sometimes shows a clip from Putt-Putt and Pep's Balloon-O-Rama. ''Putt-Putt Joins the Circus'' *One of the frames of the Apple Valley Circus billboard shows Pajama Sam with an army of carrots. *In the area with Hank the security guard, clicking the box at the bottom of the screen shows clips of Pajama Sam's Lost and Found, Freddi Fish and Luther's Water Worries, and Pong, a non-Humongous game. *After helping Marvin the Magician organize his cards, he will turn the juggling club card into various items. One of these items is a Pajama Sam plushie. *While searching for Phillipe the Flea, one of the fleas looks and sounds suspiciously like Napoleon LeRoach. *During the Jump minigame, the sound effect that plays while hitting the party ball is from Pen Pen Trilcelon, a non-Humongous game, which was published by Infogrames. ''SPY Fox 3 in "Operation Ozone" *Incorrectly building the origami rocket-powered skateboard reveals origami figures of Putt-Putt, Freddi Fish, and Pajama Sam. *Clicking on the big screen in the first room of the cosmetics factory will sometimes play an animation with music from the waiting room in ''Let's Explore the Airport, which is based on music from Putt-Putt goes to the Moon. *A clickpoint outside the aerosol can shows a cat floating in space identical to one seen in Putt-Putt goes to the Moon. *When SPY Fox tries Sneaky Spy Maneuver Number Thirty-Seven, the Penguin Boogie from Putt-Putt Saves The Zoo plays. *If you talk to Herman the Fisherman enough, he'll tell you a fish tale in which he once had a "big yellow fish" (Freddi Fish) on the line, but it cut the line with a pair of safety scissors, a reference to the second Freddi Fish game. ''Freddi Fish 5: The Case of the Creature of Coral Cove'' *An oyster in the first scene opens up and becomes a SPY watch, showing SPY Fox, Monkey Penny, or Professor Quack on the screen. ''Pajama Sam 4: Life Is Rough When You Lose Your Stuff'' *A poster of Freddi Fish and Luther and Carrot from the first three can be seen in the intro. *Drawings of Putt-Putt and Luther can be seen in Sam's room. *Clicking on a set of stars makes a constellation of Putt-Putt. ''Putt-Putt: Pep's Birthday Surprise'' *Pajama Sam and SPY Fox occasionally appear in a crystal ball in a picture on the wall at Marvin's place. *The party store has a Fatty Bear toy. An unused clickpoint has Freddi Fish, Spy Fox, Pajama Sam, and Backyard Sports' Pete Wheeler in the Fatty Bear toy. *At the playground where Reginald Windbag III is trying to blow up balloons, there is a puppy resembling the one in Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise. Both puppies are just called "the puppy". From Junior Arcade Games ''Putt-Putt and Pep's Balloon-O-Rama'' *Some of the balloons look like Fatty Bear's head. *Levels 81-90 takes place in the neighborhood Fatty Bear lives in. *At levels 91-100, it shows a carnival theme. Fatty Bear, Buzzy, Freddi, and Luther plushies hang on the booth as prizes. ''Freddi Fish and Luther's Water Worries'' *The default highscore list in melee mode contains names from other series, such as Putt-Putt, Fatty Bear, Freddi Fish, Luther, Pajama Sam, Pep, and Buzzy. ''Pajama Sam's Sock Works'' *Some of the level sets are named after characters such as Putt-Putt, Fatty Bear, Freddi, Luther, and Buzzy. *Occasionally, other characters such as Pep (on a pogo stick) or SPY Fox will appear on the screen. ''SPY Fox in Cheese Chase'' *Level 19 is named after Freddi Fish and Luther's Water Worries. *Level 45 is named after The Three Little Pigs which may have inspired The Flying Porkowskis from Putt-Putt Joins the Circus. ''Pajama Sam's Lost and Found'' *The default highscore list contains names from other series, such as Putt-Putt, Fatty Bear, Pajama Sam, Darkness, SPY Fox, and Mr. Firebird. ''SPY Fox in Hold the Mustard'' *At the end of the game, Fatty Bear appears on a wanted poster on the bulletin. From Junior Field Trips ''Let's Explore the Airport with Buzzy the Knowledge Bug'' *Putt-Putt sometimes appears on the flight poster. Destination is Wood 'n ville, location of the Humongous Entertainment company. *A red sports car has a license plate saying, "2PUTT". *The soundtrack in the waiting room are based from the soundtrack from Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds ''and ''Putt-Putt Goes to the Moon. *Freddi Fish and Luther appear on a comic. *Sometimes, the worker at the car rental describes a purple convertible that can go to the moon (Putt-Putt). *Fatty Bear, Putt-Putt, and Freddi Fish appears as a drawing on the clipboard. *The pre-board screener will sometimes say she flew in from Cartown and her arms are tired. *There are various references to other Humongous games by the announcer in the waiting room. **A flight to Seattle will stop at the farm (one of the locations from Junior Field Trips) and Cartown. **A teddy bear with red overalls (Fatty Bear) is in the ticket counter. **All three jungles from Let's Explore The Jungle (Asia, Africa, and Amazon) are mentioned. **Humongous Entertainment is mentioned. **A small purple car (Putt-Putt) is in the checking counter. **A wheelchair needed at Gate K may have inspired Kenny Kawaguchi from Backyard Baseball. ''Let's Explore the Farm with Buzzy the Knowledge Bug'' *Fatty Bear, Putt-Putt, Freddi Fish, Luther, the cat from Putt-Putt Goes to the Moon, Spongehead, and Boss appear on the calendar. From Junior Sports Games: ''Backyard Baseball'' *Vinnie the Gooch occasionally says "It was in there like swimwear", which is a reference to SPY Fox's line, "I'm in there like swimwear". ''Backyard Football'' *In the ending sequence if John Elway is in your team, he'll be seen playing a Football Tossing game. One of prizes on display include a Putt-Putt and Pajama Sam plushie. *Freddi Fish is mentioned by commentator Chuck Downfield. ''Backyard Basketball'' *Sunny Day mentions having a Pajama Sam watch during her opening sometimes. *The final court has advertisements in the background for SPY Fox: Operation Ozone and the Illuminator Mark V Jr. ''Backyard Baseball 2003'' *On occasion, if Alex Rodriquez gets a strike, he'll mention Freddi Fish. ''Backyard Baseball 2005'' *Freddi Fish makes a cameo appearance when you choose "Aqua Dome" as the field. ''Backyard Hockey'' *In Mr. Schinker's Pool on a beach towel has Freddi Fish and Luther on it. *Also there is a picture of Putt-Putt. ''Backyard Soccer 2004'' *Carlos Valderrama mentions that his favorite TV program is Blue's Clues. From Other Media ''Putt-Putt's Night Before Christmas'' *A Fatty Bear plushie is shown in the cover and the beginning of the story. *At the beginning of the story, Freddi Fish sleeps in a fishbowl on a night stand. She even wears an eye mask. *On the fireplace, there is a Christmas card sent by Buzzy the Knowledge Bug. ''Pajama Man: Don't Rain on my Parade'' *During the grand opening of the Pajama Man Historical Museum and Archive, Pajama Man mentions some of his most fearsome enemies, including "the Clan of the Fat Bear". (The picture resembles Fatty Bear.) *When the Lunchboxers are introduced, Captain Gelatin is shown holding balloons shaped like Freddi Fish and Luther. Category:List